winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Take My Hand
Take My Hand is a song featured in "Vortex of Flames". This song talks about Daphne and the new romantic feelings she shares with Thoren. Lyrics |-|English= You're in my life Everyday you stand by me And embrace who I really am And who I want to be In this world and Now, hand in hand We're unbreakable, unstoppable Full of hope, full of joy For what it means with you by my side I'll never hide Now, I'm not afraid anymore Stronger than I was before, yeah This is magic what you've given me No matter what steps we take There's a bond you cannot break So let's keep dancing Take my hand, here we go We're stepping now as a pair Move your feet, feel the beat We're floating, lightning right through the air Without any care Take my hand, here we go We're stepping now as a pair Move your feet, feel the beat We're floating, lightning right through the air Without any care, any care You're in my life Everyday you stand by me And embrace who I really am And who I want to be In this world I'm not afraid anymore Stronger than I was before, yeah This is magic what you've given me No matter what steps we take There's a bond you cannot break So let's keep dancing Take my hand, here we go We're stepping now as a pair Move your feet, feel the beat We're floating, lightning right through the air Without any care Take my hand, here we go We're stepping now as a pair Move your feet, feel the beat We're floating, lightning right through the air Without any care, any care Take my hand, here we go Glide onto the floor with me, Move your feet, feel the beat This is where I want to be Take my hand, here we go Glide onto the floor with me, Move your feet, feel the beat This is where I want to be Take my hand, here we go Glide onto the floor with me, Move your feet, feel the beat This is where I want to be Take my hand, here we go Glide onto the floor with me, Move your feet, feel the beat |-|Italian= Sei ancora tu Ed ancora quel sorriso È chiaro che il destino ha già deciso È inutile negare che Sì! Sei ancora tu E mi manchi un po' il respiro Non sono più Quella ragazzina che giocava con te Adesso è amore (Hmm!) Conosci tutto di me L'innato istinto di andare E il bisogno di restare qui Mi sento a casa con te E nei tuoi occhi ora c'è Il mio universo Guardami, tienimi E non lasciarmi andare Balla ancora insieme a me Il tempo, no, non esiste più Siamo solo noi! Guardami, tienimi Mi sembra di volare Questo amore, un passo, due Mentre tu chiamo le nuvole Siamo io e te Solo noi Sei ancora tu Il mio regno cavaliere Io sono qui, principessa da salvare Non è più un gioco, è amore (Hmm!) Conosci tutto di me L'innato istinto di andare E il bisogno di restare qui Mi sento a casa con te E nei tuoi occhi ora c'è Il mio universo Guardami, tienimi E non lasciarmi andare Balla ancora insieme a me Il tempo, no, non esiste più Siamo solo noi! Guardami, tienimi Mi sembra di volare Questo amore, un passo, due Mentre tu chiamo le nuvole Siamo io e te Solo noi Guardami, tienimi Non lasciarmi andare mai Stringimi forte a te Ora siamo solo noi Guardami, tienimi Non lasciarmi andare mai Stringimi forte a te Ora siamo solo noi Guardami, tienimi Non lasciarmi andare mai Stringimi forte a te Ora siamo solo noi Guardami, tienimi Non lasciarmi andare mai Stringimi forte a te... Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Daphne Category:Couples Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club)